It is known that vehicles may be equipped with speed control systems, such as, for example, on-road cruise control systems, that allow a user to define a desired set-speed and then maintain the speed of the vehicle at that particular set-speed. In very simplistic terms, this is typically accomplished by sending commands to the powertrain subsystem of the vehicle. While such systems have any number of benefits, especially where used exclusively on-road or on-highway, they are not without their drawbacks or disadvantages, in particular where the user desires to operate the vehicle across varied terrain.
For example, one drawback of conventional systems is that they operate independent of, or without regard to, the particular configuration or set-up of the vehicle. More particularly, when in operation, current systems do not assess or evaluate whether the vehicle is appropriately or optimally configured to negotiate the terrain at the desired speed; rather they simply operate to maintain the desired speed regardless of any other considerations. As such, vehicle composure, wear and tear on the vehicle, and/or occupant comfort, among other attributes, may be adversely affected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for use with the same that minimizes and/or eliminates one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.